Rydellington Going Wrong
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Rydel and Ellington are together and look like the perfecr couple.But the true is Ratliff is beating Rydel. Rydel plans on telling one of her brothers or run away. Will Rydel come back when Ratliff says He changed. Riaura
1. Chapter 1

**Rydel POV**

**I woke up in the arms of him. The man I been crushing on since the band formed.I used to love him. Then , He started hitting me. The bruisies I can't hide under my makeup , People questioned. I always tell them , I fell down or I tripped on a cat or simply jumped. He said He stopped but He just kept hitting smiles became less frequent , My laughs never comes. Wearing Long sleeves. I hate it. I wish He stopped. When You love someone why would you hit them .? **

**I snapped back to reality , I got dressed in a long sleeve shirt and Blue jeans. I slipped on my Purple knee high converse. I put on makeup to cover my black eyes , I got for not cleaning the room and not taking a shower with him.**

**I went downstairs and made breakfast . His favorite Cinnamon Pancakes. I barely eat now , I'm too busy with the band , the beatings and pleasing him. **

**He woke up soon While I was washing dishes. He wrapped his arms about me.**

**" Morning Delly. " He said cheery **

**" Morning Ellington. " I said with a fake smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rydel POV**

**" Delly , We need a shower. " He said charmingly**

**" But , We got Band rehearsal in 10 minutes." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.**

**" They can wait. " Ellington feeling me up.**

**" But , We almost got kick out for being late. " I said trying to remove his hands.**

**" Are you making excuses ? " He asked with his fist clenched .**

**I shooked my head . **

**" Stop Lying Rydel . " He said as He punched me in the chest. **

**I gasped for air. " You're a piece of shit . " He yelled as He slapped me. **

**I now holding my bleeding cheek watching him walk away. When I could finally breathe , I started crying .**

**Why me ? What did I do wrong ? I thought He loved me ? **

**I wipe away my tears and clean my cheek. I reapplied my makeup. My face looks bruise less . But when you look into my eyes , you see my pain. **

**I walked back downstairs to see Ratliff smiling like there no problem. " Come on Delly , " He said as He kiss my cheek. **

**We drove to my family's home. **

**Ross, Riker, Ryland and Rocky was in the pool. **

**" Hey Guys, " Ratliff said as He wrapped his arm around **

**" Hey Rydellington " Riker said laughing**

**" So, what about rehearsal ? " I said act cheery.**

**" Cancel , Why don't you hop in the pool with us ? " Ross suggested**

**" Ummm...I can't . My makeup . " I stuttered**

**" You always can put it on again. " Jessica said .**

**Ross's African-American Girlfriend. She have long black hair with blue have smooth caramel skin. She has a supermodel body and the perfect she my Bff other than Laura.**

**I glanced over at Ratliff. He was checking her out. I wanted to cry but , I have to deal with not entering the pool.**

**_Author Notes _**

**_I need Rocky and Ryland OC Girlfriends._**

**_Name_**

**_Age_**

**_Personality _**

**_Style _**

**_Tomboy / Girly Girl_**

**_Easily Jealous / Not Jealous_**

**_Friend with Laura / Rydel_**

**_Any other info :_**

**_Apperances_**


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel POV

" Sorry Guys , I just tired . " I said as I yawned

" Want me to stay with you ? " Ratliff asked

I shook my head. "Go have fun with the boys . Would you be cool if Jessica , Laura and the rest of the girls have a girls night Today ? "

Seeing Anger in his eyes. He smiled " Sure. Delly have fun. " Forcing a pleasing smile.

" I still want my pancakes when I wake up Bitch." He growled in my ear

I nodded .

" Now smile like a saying something sweet." He demands.

I force a smile as He pinched my skin. " Cya Rydel " He said as He kissed my cheek.

I walked over Jessica kissing Ross. They look so cute together. Like Ratliff and I was before He started abusing me.

" Jessie. " I interrupted them.

She pulled away from Ross. Ross being ...well a boy wanted to kiss alot longer And sent me glares.

" Lil Bro Move Now . " I said acting mean.

Ross obeyed and left.

" What up Delly ? "She asked

" Maybe The guys girlfriends and Laura and You and me can have a girl night out away from the guys ? "

" Yeah , That be cool. Just to be at my place eating junk foods and watching TV." She smiled

" Great I asks Rocky and Ryland their girlfriend name and number. " I smiled for first time.

I walked to the side of the pool where Rocky and Ryland was hanging out.

" Rock , Ry what up ? " I asked casually

They shrugged .

" Ok , anyways What your girlfriends name ? " I asked

" Emma. " Ryland asked not questioning

" Nikki. " Rocky said hesitantly

" What thier number ? " I asked

" Why would we tell you ? " Rocky asked

" Cause If you don't I tell about your 8th grade ballet rehearsal. And Ryland I still have pictures if when you pooped in the tub. "

" You wouldn't . " They said unison.

" I would." I threaten

They gave me Emma and Nikki number. I stared walking back toward Jessie. When , I was pushed into the pool.

" Ratliff" I yelled before going underwater.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross POV

When I push Rydel into shouted for Ratliff.

Ratliff came outside and literally ace of full of worries and a little bit scare. Why is He scared ? Rydel can swim. I got scared when Rydel wasn't popping back up .

Rydel POV

I stay underwater. I didn't want Ellington to get in trouble. No matter how much pain He cause me. I wouldn't do the same. I opened my eyes and see a blurry version of Rocky and Riker. They are trying to lift me up. But I keep pushing down. I started losing the fight. I was glad I was wearing long sleeve and jeans cause most of the scars was of my black eyes and the scar on my cheek. I was pulled out of the water.I took a deep breath and ran into Ratliff's arms.I was breathing heavily.

Ratliff guided me back to my old room then He slapped me.

" Why wasn't you wearing waterproof makeup"He growled at me.

" I don't know. " I said as I started crying.

" Suck it up bitch " He said making me cry more.

" I'm sorry. " I said in between tears.

" That all you had to say . " He said in gentle voice.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Ratliff and I was exchanging glances.

We opened the door to see ...…

Author Notes

Guess who

Rocky

Riker

Jessica.

OOC come next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Riker POV

When Rocky and I was trying to pull Rydel up out of the water. She just kept pulling down. Finally , We got here out of the water. She took a deep breathe and ran into Ratliff's arms. I saw this bright red bruise on her cheek. Like she been slapped.I know from my many breakups with girlfriends. It hurt like a bitch.

Ratliff took Ry back to her old room . Dad sometime cry in it saying His little girl growing up. But , I notice that Rydel stop smiling alot and laughing after a months of living with Ratliff.

I wonder what up ?

" I'll be back eggheads and Jess . " I insulted as I left the pool.

I walked upstairs to Rydel's room. I was about to knock when I heard "Suck it up Bitch . "

Was Ratliff talking to my baby sister like that ?

" I'm sorry. " Rydel apologized while crying.

My heart sank alittle.

" That all you had to say. " Ratliff said sweetly

What the fuck is wrong with this bastard ?

I knocked and Ellington opened it. I smiled.

" Can I talk to Delly alone ? " I asked

He glanced at Rydel covering her head with her blanket.

" Sure. " He said uneasy.

I sat down on Rydel's hello kitty bed.

" Rydel , What that mark on your cheek. " I asked straightforward.

" Ummm,…"She said

" Tell me Ry , " I said as She sat up .

She had two black eyes and the mark on her cheek was brighter than before.

" Promise Not To Tell . " She said quietly.

I sighed then nodded.

" Ratliff hit me. He sometime rape me too. " She said shakily

I clenched my fists. " I'm gonna kill him. " I know that I probably couldn't . But Rocky , Ross ,Ryland and Dad could. I just know Dad would.

" Don't " She shouted

" Why not ? Rydel He hits you . " I questioned

" Sometime It my fault ,I sometime I don't make his pancakes right-"

" He can make his own goddamn pancakes. " I interrupted

" Sometimes I don't want to shower with him , So he hits me. "

" Not a good damn reason to abuse someone "

" I don't clean up after him. "

" You're a fuckin maid Rydel. "

She was crying. I rubbed her back.

" You cannot tell anyone . Ok? " She said

" Ok. " I sigh defended.

Rydel fell asleep and I went back to the pool. I see Ratliff swimming and laughing. That bastard. So help me god not to kill him.

I took a deep breathe and jumped back in the pool.

P

Jessica POV

At three o'clock , I decide to check on Rydel.I went to her room and saw She was awake applying puts on alot.I snuck up behind and hug her . She flinced then laughed when She saw me.

" Ry , I called Emma and Nikki over here then We head to my place. " I said proudly

" What about Laura ? " She asked as She fixed her hair

" She outside with the boys. " I respond.

" Let go " She said as She took a deep breath.

We walked outside and saw Rocky with a brunette with blue highlights other than that very average.

We saw Ryland with I'm guessing Emma a bruttnete with light colored Riaura was having a splash war.

Rydel got all the girl together on the patio.

" Okay , Girlie How about We introduce our name , age and boyfriend. " Rydel said with a force smile.

" I go ," I sighed " Jessica but If you call me that I kill you. I'm 17 and My boyfriend Ross sadly . "

Laura and Rydel laughed at my joke.

" Maybe I should dump you ? " Ross who behind me teased

" Promise ? " I said smiling causing all the girl to laugh.

Ross just walk away.

" My turn " Laura said " I'm Laura , I'm 17 and I'm dating Riker. "

" I'm Emma" said the bruttnette " I am 16 and dating Ryland. "

" I'm Nikki and I'm 95 years old " She said causing all of us to laugh.

" Oh , did I forget to mention the boys are spying on us through the patio door. " She said sacrasticly

Rydel POV

The boys was spying on us and I know just how to fix it.

" So , " I said loudly as I winked to them " How y'all periods going ? "

We all heard the boys sounds of disgust.

We all laughed.

We decided to head to Jessie's before dark. We arrived and got dressed in our pjs.

" What movie to watch ? " Laura asked " We got The Notebook , Dear John , Bambi or When In rome. "

" When In Rome " We said unite

We all sat in the livingroom watching the romantic comedy eating ice creams tub , chips, s mores etc.. Just as The doorbell ring and I opened the door and see the guys.

" Hey delly , We miss you. " Ross said as He shoved past and sat next to Jessica. Long story short The couples ended up making out except Ellington and I.

" Attention" Ellington shouted " I have a annoucement "

All the attention was on him .

" Rydel " He said as He got on one knee.

I gasped and look at Riker. His face is saying " Say No "

" Will you marry me? " He said voice full of fake hope.

All the girls gasped and chanting " Yes "except of Laura and Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

Rydel POV

IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENING LEMME TELL YOU.

My abusive boyfriend is propose to me. And everyone pretty much saying " Say Yes " .

If I said yes , I never be happy in life again. He will hit me more and rape me.

Curse my inability to said no.

" Ummm.. " I was interrupted by Riker lunging at Ratliff. He punched Ratliff in the face multiple times. I stared in horror. Riker wanted to continue beating his ass before Rocky, Ross, Ryland pulled him off. And tried to held him back.

Ratliff nose and lip was bleeding.

" What the hell Riker ? " Rocky shouted

Riker looked at me before shouting " He hurt her. He raped her. " I started crying causing all the girls to comfort me.

" Who ? " Ross asked

" Rydel. Ellington been hitting Rydel . " He shouted.

Silence filled the room.

" Rocky , You said so yourself that Rydel had messed up on purpose during practice just to stay Longer . " He shouted

Rocky was sending Ratliff who still standing still like an idiot deathly glare. Then out of nowhere. A random girl came up and kicked Ratliff in the groin and slapped him then left.

" Ross, You was complaining about Rydel never smiling unless Ratliff not around. " He yelled at Ross.

Ross look guilty yet angry.

" Ryland , You was with her long enough to know She started wearing long sleeve and jeans. No short and short sleeve shirt . "

Ryland look down at his shoes but looked up glaring at Ratliff.

" Get to the damn fight already " shouted Jessica , Nikki and Emma. Big fan of violence.

All the guys was suddenly was on top of Ratliff punching him , kicking him causing Him pain. I never wanted this, I shouldn't told Riker.

I see Jessica and Laura packing up their and Nikki was cheering on the fight. WTF.

" Rydel . " Laura whispered in my ear " Come on , We have to go . " As she dragged me outside into Jessica's Green Honda.

" What going on ? " asked Nikki and Emma who was sadly drugged into this.

" Look like this sleepover is going to be longer than a day. " Jessica said as She backed the car out of the driveway. I looked at Jessica's house and saw Ratliff badly beaten shouted " I will alway find you. "

I looked away and stare at my friends frighted faces.

Everyone was breathing heavily scared out their fucking minds.

" Rydel . " Laura called from the backseat

" Yea " I said scared

" Jessie and I knew Ratliff was hurting you. " She said as She took a deep breath.

" Why didn't you stop him ? Or help me ? " I asked crying a little

" He said If we told your brothers not only will He kill us but you too. We didn't want that to happen. " Jessica said driving to god know where.

" Why you keep pinching yourself Emma ? " asked an annoyed Nikki.

" Cause I feel like I'm in a fucking nightmare. " Emma shouted in responds.

" Calm down girls ,Laura and I have a plan. " Jessica said smiling

" We are heading to Chicago . " Laura announced

" What!? " Emma , Nikki and I shouted.

" I have a very good friend Mya over there. She always welcoming guests. Ratliff will never find us there. " Jessica reply

" What about my parents ? " Emma asked worried

" Yeah , My parents don't let me use the bathroom without telling them . " Nikki said

" Sorry , Girls . Ratliff will probably kill you guys too for hiding Delly. " Jessica sighed

" Fuck my life. " Nikki said as She pulled her hair.

" What about the boys ? " Emma asked

" Well , We have to leave them. We cannot contact them or Ratliff will kill us. Got it. " Jessica snapped clearly tired.

The girls quieted down and soon fell asleep. It was only me and Jessica awake.

" Jess , when are we going back ? " I asked

" I don't know. But you like my sister so whatever it takes. "

I smiled , Someone actually cares.

The girls woke up , when We arrived at a gas station.

Jessica told us specifically use cash not our credit cards. How does she know these things ?

We stocked up on snacks and drinks . Don't forget Gas . We set out on the road again this time Nikki driving. She is gonna way over the speed limit that pointy thing on the speed scale broke.

" Put on some music since We living on the roads. " Emma suggested.

We all nodded in agreement then R5 song Say you'll stay.

We all shared glances and decided to play I spy instead.

" I spy something green . " Emma said for the millionth time.

" Grass . " We all groaned.

" Ooohh , I spy someone extremely annoying " Nikki said in a fake excitement voice.

" Who ? " Emma asked

" You " She snapped.

I decided to turn on my phone.

**110 missed call from Dad**

**69 missed messages from Rocky**

**111 missed calls from Mom**

**28 missed call from Ross**

**46 missed messages from Riker**

**2 missed calls from Ryland**

**99 missed calls from him.**

_I opened some messages_

_To Rydel _

_From Rocky Star_

_Rydel where the hell are you ? _

_To Rydel _

_From Riker_

_I'm sorry , I told ? We are all worried plz tell is you're okay._

_I decided to listen to my voicemail. _

_" Delly , Please Come Back Home. It Daddy and I love you. I'm sorry , I let Ellington hit you.I promise It won't happen again,I really worried . Just tell me where you are So , I know you're safe. " He hung up. _

_I started crying._

_" Rydel Sweetie , Where are you ? We are really worried . Are you safe ? Are you running away ? Please come us back. " My mom said her voice cracking at the end. _

_Beep_

_" Rydel , Pick up the phone. Where are you ? Come on it Rossome You're little bro . Oh I would also like to know where the hell my girlfriend is ? Anyways Call back Rydel We really miss you . " Ross concluded_

_I laughed alittle and started crying. _

_" Rydel , It okay. " Laura hushed me as She rubbed my back._

_" least your Dad will be at home when We come back. " Emma sighed_

_" What you mean ? " I asked_

_" My dad is a solider oversea. He coming home today for a week. Then He goes back and risked his life. I been dying to see but Now I'm here I can't . I wished I never came. " She said very sad._

_" Don't blame ya . " I said as I dozed off._


	7. Chapter 7

Laura POV

I feel so sorry for Rydel. She have been beaten mentally and physically. I knew that Rydel was going to tell of the boys. And we planned this for about a month. We been driving for a whole day and 3 hours . And I was turning to those kids who said " Are we there yet ? " a million times.

I decided to check my phone to pass time.

12 missed calls from Mom

24 missed calls from Dad

4 missed messages from Nessa.

99 missed messages from Riker 3

To Laura

From Nessa

Where are you Laura ? Mom and Dad are worried sick. You didn't come home after the sleepover ?

You didn't hold much strength I'm using not to text back.

To Laura

From Riker 3

Laura baby where are you ? Are you with Rydel ? What about the rest of the girls ?

I love you and hope your safe.

XoXoXo

My family barely give a fuck if I'm gone. I got 12 missed calls from my mom . 24 missed calls from my dad. But from Riker I get 99 messages. Bullshit.

Soon , We arrived at perfect copy of the white house. The fountain in the middle of the driveway. The bush lines across the side of the house. With sky-high house was three floor high with a great view of the busy street of downtown.

Rocky POV

After We got done beating up Ratliff. We found that they was gone , blankets and clothes. Even Nikki and Emma, why the hell does my girl have to do with this ? More importantly Rydel missing . How could I lose my Big little sister ?

It been two days since all the girls went missing. We are all texting them like crazy especially Ross , He almost broke the screen once.

I sighed and decided to text Nikki again,

To Nikki

From Rocky

Nikki Plz call or text me. I'm really worried And Rydel being gone makes it worst.

Plz just tell me you're safe . I love you.

Send

I sighed and flopped on the couch.

We haven't slept in a couple of days . We barely ate. We are still in the same clothes from that night.

Then a phone rings.

Ross's Phone rings.

He stares at it then answers " Yellow"

Te person on the phone must be the girls cause Ross's face lit up.

" I'm putting y'all on speaker . " He smiled

" Hey Boys. " The girls called out

" Jessie where are you ? "Ross asked

" Jess not with us. She wouldn't let us contact you guys. So we waited until she fell asleep to talk to you guys. "

Ross sat down bummed.

" Rydel where are you ? " Riker asked

" All I can tell you is , Jessie 's friend Mya house. " Rydel said as the line started breaking up

" Guys , Remember We are Safe. Don't Worry and Eat We love you.. " Emma shouted before the line went down.

" Something about Mya ? " I sigh frustrated

" Jessie said something about Mya. " Ross said thinking," Mya one of her middle school friends. "

" What about her ? " I yelled at Ross as I shooked his shoulders.

" Something about Chicago. " Ross yelled

What We didn't know was Ratliff was right outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma POV

After the line went dead, Jessica woke up . She was wearing a tight black dress with ruffles at the end and a pink jacket. I was wearing a dark red dress and a yellow jacket.

Jess said We had to change our style. Jessica and I usually wear bright color but now We wearing dark colors. Rydel wearing a green tank top and black shorts revealing her scars. But her scars was covered with makeup. Nikki was kinda a tomboy , so it was a little hard for her to wear a dress. Such a diva.

She finally wore a dark green dress with a hot pink jacket. Our outfit look horrible. The boys know We wouldn't be caught dead in these outfit.

" Guys. Listen Up. " Jessie shouted as She walked into our large shared room. " We are getting our hair dyed. "

All the girls gasped and grabbed their hair.

" Sorry , But Rydel and Laura are famous . I don't want them to be mob and Amber Alerts had been sent off over USA. " Jess said all bossy.

" Fine" We all muttered in agreement..

" I call pink. " Nikki called

" I called light blue . " Rydel said finally smiling

" I guess I get Red. " Laura said

" I always wanted light green hair. " I muttered

" I picked White hair. Totally unrecognizable. " Jessie said

Jessie introduced us to Mya's Sister Alex. Alex is a professional stylist

Her name is Alex, (short for Alexandra) but She rather call want to be call Rose (short for Rosalinda) . I really like that name! She is a mexican/american fit girl with whitish/darkish skin. She a brunette and will complement everyone for little things and stand up for others. She also not afraid to punch a rude bitch and a perverted, stuck up, or rude boy. She a tomboyish/ girlish girl, so She wear dresses and skirts with converse and all that stuff. kind of like rydel.

. She gave us our desired hair color. We all loved it , and then Jessie said Mya's other sister Lucy is a martial arts teacher so We can learn to defend ourselves againist Ratliff.

Lucy turned out really cool and get all along with her .She only two years older than us.

She tall and skinny with ling brown hair with caramel highlights.

She a girlygirl mixed with tomboy..and she really fun upbeat never backs down when things get tough...

Turned out she was the random girl who took a swing at Ratliff a few night ago.

Jessica decided to invited Alex and Lucy to go out to eat with went to IHOP and We ran into the unexpected.

Ratliff.

Asshole opps I mean Ratliff POV

I just landed in Chicago. It early and I just want my cinnamon pancakes. I went to IHop and got a table next to a bunch of girls with crazy hair. They were really cute. Maybe I could replace that good for nothing bitch Rydel.

I got and walked to the table " Hey I'm Ellington. But call me Ratliff. " I introduced myself with a smile.

The african girl spoke up " Ello Mate , What the bloody hell do you want ? " She asked in a British accent.

She looked familiar. I stared at her and She turned away. " I just wanted to talk you you pretty women. "

One girl with light blue hair avoid looking at me.

" Sorry , But We are all lesbian . You'll see. " A pink head girl who also sound Brittish.

I nodded and went next to the blue head girl " What your name ? " I asked

" Umm... My name is Rebecca. " She said nervous Still looking down.

" Mate , I suggest you leave before We kick your ass. " The fiery red spoke up.

I raised my hands in defense and sat down staring at them. The white head seems very familiar especially her body.

I stopped staring and ate my food. And set out to find Rydel and her girls. If rydel refused to come back I will kill her.I paid then I left.

Nikki POV

We let out sounds of relief when Ratliff left.I was about to kick his ass.

We ate our food in silence until Jessica's phone beeps. She looked at the text and glare at us. " Y'all call the boys. " She said

We all nodded and look down,

" That how Ratliff found us. He tracks us down. Who idea was it? " She said trying not to raise her voice.

Emma raised her hand sheepishly." If he find us out , it your fault. Why couldn't you just listen -"

I interrupted and said " Who died and made you king ? "

" Excuse me? " She said sending me deathly glares.

" You heard me, Who made you the boss of us ? We never took a vote . So you cannot tell what to do or not do ? " I said

" Fine. I leave bye Delly , Laura , Emma , Mya , Alex and Lucy. " She said as She left.

She walked and the rest of the night was silence.

Then Rydel phone rang . She looked at it . It was text from Jessie.

It said

To Rydel

From Jess Baby

I going back to LA . I realized I was being too bossy and decided to leave. Nikki , Mya and Lucy take care of Rydel , Laura, Emma and I'm sorry I was lecturing you.I just wanted you guys to be protect. Y'all became my family over the last crazy days , I see you in California. Bye oxxoxo

She going back to L.A. . This is all my fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie POV

I took the fastest plane back to LA. I was still worried about Delly and the rest.

As soon as I got off the plane, I went to the Lynch's house. I knocked on the door and Ross opened it " Who you ? " He asked quite rudely.

" Ross," I said " It me Jess. "

" Yea right , Prove it. " He said glaring at me.

" BRB " I said as I took out my white wig. There was no way in hell , I was going to die my hair. So Rose gave me a wig to put on.

I came back and Ross ran and pick me up . " Jess ,You're Back . I missed you so much " He said as He hugged me

" Ross , Room getting Darker. " I joked

He chuckled and Released. " Where Rydel and the rest ? "

" In Chicago with my friend Mya , " I said

" Great , I texts Rocky and Riker the address. " He said as I told him the address

" I'm so glad , You're back. " He said hugging me again.

Nikki POV

Turns out Rocky and Riker was in Chicago looking for us and found us. Laura and I hugged Rocky and Riker making Emma and Rydel feeling left out.

" Baby Sis " Riker said as He ran up and hugged Rydel.

" Big Little Sis . " Rocky said as He joined the hug .

Emma and I said our goodbye to Lucy and Rose even though I have a feeling I see them again.

We packed up our stuff and loaded them in Jess's Honda She left behind . We all settled in all peaceful , until We heard a gun click.

Ratliff POV

I realized that the white head from the restaurant was Jessica. So , I waited until They left and followed them to the house. I spotted Jessie's Honda and broke into it.

I fell asleep in the backseat and was awaked by the car door slamming. That was my cue , I took out my Thompson and clicked it.

I came out of hiding and found Rydel was right in front of me.

" You thought you could get away . " I said wickedly evil.

A few tears fell from her eyes. I fell sad for the moment, but then recovers. I put the gun to Rydel's head.

" Rocky drive us to an empty parking lot. " I commanded

" And If I don't " Rocky questioned

" I blow your sister fucking brains out . " I yelled

Rocky finally listened and started driving.

" Ratliff ? " I heard Laura voice

" What ! . " I said

" Why are you hurting Rydel ? What did she do ? " She asked crying a bit.

" Rydel was too perfect for me . So I had to get her down to my level. She had a crush on me forever so It wasn't that hard. " I reply as I caressed Rydel light blue hair.

" Why did I have to go to that sleepover ? " A hot pink said

" Who are you ? " I asked as I pointed the gun to her.

" I'm Nikki . Rocky's girl. " She replied quietly.

" You're really cute . " I said as I stare at her.

" Thanks. " She said as She blushes

" Kiss Me " I said

" Hell no " Rocky shouted from the driver seat.

" Even She don't I kill Rydel now. " I threaten.

Rocky sighed frustate and jealous. " Fine. "

I leaned and kissed her .

I could hearing Rydel's heart cracking.

I pulled away and saw a light green babe. " Lemme guess your Ryland GF ." I stated

She nodded and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

" You're asshole Ratliff. " Riker blurted out

" Maybe I am . " I said them I shot him in the arm.

" Riker. " Laura said as She sat next to him.

He was bleeding really bad. He winced in pain when Laura touched it.

" This is all my fault. " Rydel yelled.

" Yup it is , Sweetheart. " I said


	10. Chapter 10

Asshole oops did it again Ratliff POV

Rocky finally came to a empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere. I told everyone to get out Even Riker. He like my bro but no one call me a ASSHOLE.

" Line up everybody. " I shouted

They obeyed , And the girls was crying alittle.

" Nikki babe , It such a shame that We ended up this way. I always thought you were cute." I said

" GO TO HELL." She hissed back

I laugh alittle " Here what we are going to do. Gimme all your phones. " I shouted

They all handed out thier phones except of Nikki.

" I said gimme your phone bitch. " I yelled at her.

" Once My grandfather turned over in his grave. " She hissed back.

" Give me your phone or You will be seeing your Grandfather. "

" Over my dead body. " Rocky finally finding his voice.

" That can be arranged. " I said all up in his face.

" Rocky don't " Riker said holding his arm.

Rocky took a deep breath and kept quiet.

" Ratliff , please let me help Riker. " Laura begged.

I nodded and Laura went back into the Honda looking for the first aid kit.

Nikki POV

That asshole wants my phone. I will never give him my phone. Rocky was so sweet giving his life for me. I looked at him and We met eyes.

" I love you " I mouthed

" I love you too. " He mouthed back

I smiled and turned my attention to that bastard.

Emma POV

Ratliff didn't even noticed that I stay in the car and phoned Lucy, Rosie and Mya. I even called Jessie and inform her about our situation. She said She senting help , whatever that mean.

I look out the darken window of the backseat and see Ratliff in Nikki's face. I can't hear anything. Then Rocky shouted something and Boy wasn't he mad. Laura ended up in the car looking for a first aid nearly screamed when She saw me.

" He never noticed me. " I said quietly

" It okay , You're kinda quiet . Where the first aid kit for Riker. "

I handed it to here and She left back out.

Suddenly , dozens of helicopter and vans pulled to the scence. I stepped out of the car and looked up and see Jessie hanging from the ladder dangling in the air. She hopped off and landed perfectly. She pulled out a handgun and said " Ellington Ratliff . You are under arrest for Abuse and Attempted Massacre. "

Ellington was arrested and put in a Squad car. Nikki ran to Rocky hugging him tightly. Riker and Laura went to a Medic helicopter and flew off. Ross and Ryland soon arrived in another helicopter. I hugged Ryland tightly and kiss him.

" I missed you Ry . " I said.

" i missed you to Em. " He said back

Later We found out Jessie is a FBI agent . And Mya was in training school with her . And so was Lucy and Rosie. Ratliff was arrested and got the death sentence. Rydel soon found love in the arms of Jake T Austin.

Jessica POV

" And that what I think would happen if Rydellington happened. " I said looking at the other couples.

" So , If Rydellington happened . You say that Jess will be dating Ross. I would be dating Riker. Nikki would be dating Rocky and Emma would be dating Ryland. " Laura said

I nodded " But , I'm glad Rydel chose Jake over Ratliff. " I said as I cuddled up my head in Riker's neck.

I glanced at the couples. Nikki and Ryland . Emma and Rocky. Ross and Laura . Rydel and Jake T Austin. And Me and Riker. We at GET SHAVED eating our snow cone. I was telling a story to keep them entertain.

" So , If I did date Rocky ? He take a bullet for me. " Nikki asked

" In my story He would. And I be totally cool , as A FBI agent. " I said

" I admitted that story is very cool and realstic. " Emma commented

" But , I wouldn't let Laura date my Riker. " I smiled

" And like I let you date Ross." She laughed and I laughed

" I would never in my goddamn mind. Let Emma take my Ryland. " Nikki said serious

" Same here Sister. " Emma said as She fistbumped Nikki.

" But , It would be cool to date Laura. " Riker blurted

I look at him in shock , then sat next to Nikki on the other side of the booth.

" I guess dating Nikki. Wouldn't be that bad Rocky. She is really cute. " Rocky not knowing he said his thought out loud.

Emma moved away from him and sat next to Nikki and Ryland.

Ryland aslo saying his thoughts aloud without noticing said " Please Rocky Emma way cuter. "

Nikki punched Ryland in the gut and pushed him out of the booth.

" Ryland Jess is way hotter." Ross blurted out.

Wtf is going on. Our boyfriend are into someone esle. Except of Rydel who currently on her honeymoon with Jake.

" Girls Let go , We can hang out at my place. " I said as I got the girls left trailing behind me.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Laura POV

I cannot believe Ross said that. He had the nerve to be talking about a another girl who also my friend while He dating me .

We are now in Emma's Limo heading to Jess house. Emma is surprisingly rich but It doesn't really affect her.

" I should had dump my ICEY on Riker. " Jessie chuckled

" Yea , like in the movies. I should put it down his shirt. " I chuckled

Everyone muttered in agreement.

" I punched Ryland in the stomach . " Nikki said proudly

" Great . He deserved it. " Emma said.

We hang out at Jess's house so much that We have clothes there. Not kidding. We arrived there and changed in our pjs.

" So , I have a dart board and pictures of the guys. " Jess said

" Who going first ?" I asked

" In order of when the guys pissed us off. Me , Emma , Nikki then Laura. " Jess said.

" Okay . " We started playing and got them a lot in the face ignoring the guys text and calls.

Riker POV

"We screwed up. " I said as the girls left.

" Totally . "

" Hell yea. "

" Yup. "

" It Riker Fault , He said He wanted to date Laura." Ross said as He got in my face.

" Well , You said you wanted to date my girl . " I said getting in his face.

" Please Like Jessie worth it . " He said as He poked my chest.

" What did you say ? " I said through gritted teeth.

" You heard me. Jessie is not worth it. " He repeated

That it.

I punched him in the face and then in the stomach.

He swung and hit me in the jaw.

I wanted to swing at him but Rocky was holding me back.

" If she not worth it why did you say She way hotter." I said

" Cause She is. I care about her more than you.I will get her from you . " He said struggling to get release from Ryland's grip.

I wanted to swing at him but Rocky one strong dude. " Ditto for Laura. " I smirked

I finally got of Rocky's grip and left for home.

Jessie POV

THAT ASSHOLE. HE WANT LAURA .AND ROSS WANTS ME. RIKER SHOULD STOP BUTT DIALING PEOPLE.

I sighed " Laura , Nikki and Emma come here. I have to tell you something. "

They All came in with questioning looks.

" Laura , Riker butt dial me and I hear a conference between Riker and Ross. "

" I know Ross butt dial me during the fight."

" Same here " Said Nikki and Emma.

" So , Laura what are we going to do ? " I asked

" I don't first thing first We break up with Riker and Ross. " She said

Laura left into another and call Ross to break it off.

I called Riker Up in front of Emma and Nikki.

" Blue " He answer

" Green " I said impatiently

" Oh hey babe. I just want to know I'm really sorry for saying It be cool to date Laura. It may be ,But It once in a lifetime to date you ."He said trying to butter me up.

"Riker , We're breaking up. " I said voice cracking a bit.

We been dating for two years . It hard to break up.

" What !? " He stammered

" I can't date guy who wants another girl. " I said

" I don't want to date Laura. I'm sorry. Jess please don't do this . " He begged

I just hung sighed as I stare at the air .

A few minutes Laura comes back, with puffy eyes.

Laura POV

I called Ross up to end it in the kitchen.

" Yellow" He said

" Red" I said

" Hey Laura. I am deeply sorry what I said . Jess may be hot but your beautiful. "He said

" We breaking up ." I said straightforward

" Laura , I said I'm sorry about what I said " He whined

" You said yourself . That you wanted Jess, and you care about her more than Riker. " I nearly yelled

" Ohh... You heard that. It was just smack talk. Come on Laura . Your the butter to my pancake . The beat to my heart. "He begged

I started crying " No , you want Jess not me. " I snapped back

" Laura , I love you. Please Don't Do this. " He begged

" Sorry Ross." I said as I wiped away my tears.

" I will always love you. " He said before I hung up.

I walked back to the livingroom and see Jess staring in thin air.

RIKER POV

After the fight, I started walking around town clearing my head.

Then my phone rings.

" Blue "

" Green" Jess said

" Oh hey babe. I just want to know I'm really sorry for saying It be cool to date Laura. It may be ,But It once in a lifetime to date you" I said trying not to lose my girl.

"Riker , We're breaking up. " She said voice cracking a bit.

We been dating for two years . It hard to break up.

" What !? " I stammered

" I can't date guy who wants another girl. " She said

" I don't want to date Laura. I'm sorry. Jess please don't do this . " I begged

She just hung up.

God, I hate myself. I feel like killing myself. God , I reached my house and walked into slamming the door behind me.

I went to the bathroom and smashed the mirror. I took a shred and put it near my wrist.

I was about to cut my skin before a voice stopped me " Riker, Don't Do It . " It was Rocky

" Why not ? " I asked still holding the shred to my wrist.

" It know your breakup with Jess was bad. But you don't have to cut through the pain. "

I shooked my head " She thinks I like Laura. She won't believe me. "

" Same here . Emma broke up with me. " He said as He gently grabbed the shred.

" You don't understand Jess is my whole world. " I Snapped at him

" And you think Nikki wasn't . " He shouted

I stared at him .He said Nikki when He meant Emma.

I guess He realized what he said cause He just walk away. I walked out the bathroom and headed towards my room. Then I bump into Ross. His eyes was bloodshot.

" You too ? " Ross asked

I nodded and We bro-hugged.

Then the doorbell rings. I opened and saw Jess in her skull onesies with ice cream.

" Can I come in ? " She asked as She walked in.

" Sure. " I said even though It too late.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some spoon and sat down on the couch.

I cautiously sat down next to her.

She hand me a spoon and I took a spoonful slowly.

" Why are you here ? " I asked

She sighed and grab my hands.

I smiled . I missed her touch.

" I decided that it was wrong to break up with you over a silly comment. " She said

I smiled and hugged her.

" Riker. I need air . " She said as She struggled to get out of my bear hug.

I released and kissed her.

" But , If you said any like that again. There no second chances. " She said as She hugged me.

The door bell ring again and Ross opened it.

Laura who wearing a pink bunny onesies stepped inside with a block of chocolate.

" Ross , I guess breaking up with you. Wasn't the proper way to fix the iproblem. " She extends the chocolate .

" Wanna get back together ?" She asked

Ross nodded and hugged her. " You know . I love you. And Jessica is nothing compare to you . "

" Umm...Excuse Jess can hear. " Jess said loudly

" Jess . I care about you. But it more in a sisterly way. " Ross explained as Laura and Him sat on the couch besides us.

Jess just shrugged and turned on tv.

Then there was a knock on the door . Rocky answered and Emma in a tank top and short shorts came in with a movie .

" Hey Rocky, I want to say sorry for breaking up. It wasn't right. You are my rock to my star. " She giggled

" You want to get back together ? " Rocky asked eyes full of hope.

Emma nodded and handed him the movie. Rocky just tossed the movie aside and kissed her.

They seemed to be enjoying themself , So Jess went and picked up the movie.

" AWESOME. She got Freddy vs Jason 2 . " She exclaimed

She popped in the movie and we started watching it. Jess is a major fan of horror and likes being scared. So , She doesn't hide her face in my chest like most girls.

Then the doorbell rung again.

Emma POV

After we broke up with the boys. We realized we was wrong and planned the whole I'm sorry and will you take me the gifts. I got Rocky a horror movie that didn't come out yet.

Things started going ad planned except Nikki's. Nikki wait outside for a few minutes, but then it started raining drenching her. So I grabbed Laura told her my plan.

The doorbell rings and Ryland answers it. We push im outside in the rain and Laur started singing .

" Here comes that movie scene . One you think so cliché. The moment when We kissed by the lake pouring Rain . " She just kept repeating it until Ryland kisses her.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR NOTES

HEY GUYS ,

I THINK THE STORY IS JUST DONE UNLESS yOU GUYS WANT ME TO ADD SOMETHING OTHER THAT THAT IT OVER.

TO ALL MY READER * virtual cookies *

To all my reviewers *virtual cakes.*

To all my followers and favorite * virtual buffet *

Hearts and Hugs

Laterz


End file.
